Beauxbatons to Hogwarts
by AngelHalo228
Summary: What happens if the Cullens and Hales go to Hogwarts after Emmett dose a huge prank at Beauxbatons, will Renesmee Cullen fall for one of the cutest boys in sixth year, Sirius Longbottom, Freddie Weasley or James Potter./////////////All Human
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing in our compartment? Oh sorry, what's your name?" said James. This girl had gorgeous bronze hair with dark chocolate brown eyes, and was sitting in his compartment, the girl had nerves.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Renesmee Cullen, who are you?" the girl said.

"Oh, I'm James Potter, this is Sirius Longbottom," he pointed to a boy with brown messy hair and bright green eyes, "That's Freddie Weasley" now pointing to the last boy who had messy red hair and vivid blue eyes.

"So—do you mind if we sit here everywhere else is full" asked Freddie winking at her.

"Yeah, sure" she replied giggling.

"So what year are you in?" asked Sirius.

"Got any relatives?" Freddie asked.

"Ha, ha, ha! I transferred from Beauxbatons, I'm in sixth year. And I have a brother in seventh year, Emmett, a sister in sixth year, Alice, and my twin Edward." She gushed.

"So are we—in sixth year, were the pranksters of the school" said James.

"Cool, ooh heres the food cart, I'm just gonna get something" she said smiling at James.

She walked out of the compartment, and the boys began to talk.

"WOW! She's cute" Freddie said.

"Wonder why she kept staring at me" James whispered.

"Maybe she'll wanna go out with me" said Sirius.

Noting the fact that the three boys had dated like all the sixth year girls each that one of them would get Renesmee Cullen.

"Most likely me" said James flexing his muscles, one of the good things about muggle sport, surfing, it's called.

Suddenly she walked back in, threw a chocolate frog at Freddie, a sugar-quill for Sirius and a pumpkin pasty to James.

"Wow, thanks" he said stunned, nice girl.

"So you guys got siblings?" she asked curious now.

"I got a brother, Albus, in third year and a sister, Lily, in first year" James said and shrugged no biggie.

"I got a bro, Thomas, in fifth year, sis, Nymphadora, in first year and a sis who starts next year, Andromeda." Said Sirius, his green eyes gleaming.

"I'm in sixth year, got a sis in fifth, Hannah, and twins who start next year, Pollyanna and Roxanna" Freddie answered.

"So" said James awkwardly


	2. Chapter 2

"So" said James awkwardly, "do you know any one?"

"Got a boyfriend?" Freddie put in.

"I know the Hale's, Rosalie and Jasper are in seventh year, Bella is in sixth year. Rose is dating my bro Emmett, Jazz is dating my sis Alice, and Bells is dating Edward. And for your information I'm not dating anybody… do you mind hopping out so I could maybe change?"

"No"

"I'll hop out"

"We'll be outside"

And they all hopped outside.

* * *

Danny Antony…Hufflepuff

Thomas Anderson…Hufflepuff

Christopher Banes…Gryffindor

Emerson Bells…Gryffindor

Nymphadora Longbottom…Ravenclaw

Jarrah Makarvei…Ravenclaw

Elena Malfoy…Slytherin

Lily Potter…Gryffindor

Craig Perry…Gryffindor

Ivan Roberts…Slytherin

Isabella Rummble…Hufflepuff

Hugo Weasley…Ravenclaw

Kaitlin Zems…Slytherin

Rodger Zeklos…Ravenclaw

"Now, we have some transfer students from Beauxbatons in France, they need to be sorted then you may eat" said the Headmistress.

Alice Cullen…Ravenclaw

Edward Cullen…Gryffindor

Emmett Cullen…Gryffindor

Renesmee Cullen…Gryffindor

Isabella Hale…Gryffindor

Jasper Hale…Ravenclaw

Rosalie Hale…Slytherin

"You may eat"

Bella, Edward and Emmett followed Renesmee to where she sat next to James.

"Hi, James, Sirius, Freddie, this is Edward and Bella, and my dufus of a bro, Emmett, a real pranker," she turned to Emmett, "These guys will give you a run for your money."

"Who _are_ you?" asked Bella.

"Oh, I'm Sirius Longbottom, that's James Potter, Freddie Weasley, so glad your one of the brave now?"

"Huh" stated Edward.

"Well" started James.

"Gryffindor are brave, Ravenclaws are smart, Hufflepuffs are loyal, and Slytherin are cunning." Entered Freddie.

"So…Rose is cunning…is she now…Bella" Emmett said maliously.

* * *

After the feast, James and Sirius (Freddie mysteriously disappeared with a Ravenclaw hottie), showed the Cullen's and Hale to the Gryffindor common room.

"Edward your sharing with us, Emmett your sharing with the trouble makers of the school, our cousins, Jack and Antonio. Enjoy. Alice and Renesmee you share with our cousin Kaitlin."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Renesmee was a buzz, she had gone into the sixth year boy's dorm with a bucket of water. First she tipped it on Edward, than James, Sirius and Freddie. James was first to become conscience again and he just stared shocked at Renesmee, who just sat on his bed, laughing as the others roused.

"This may be the way you do it at Beauxbatons but we wake up when our alarm goes of at Hogwarts" But James was interrupted as a sudden _beep, beep, beep_ went off.

"Really James, just shut up!" said Edward who had become vast friends with the trio.

* * *

"You know James, your last name, Potter, is familiar, why" Renesmee suddenly asked on their way to History of Magic.

"Um—my dad is the famous, 'Chosen One', Harry Potter and my Aunt was once the Captain of the Holy Head Harpies, as a beater."

"What's your Aunt's name?" she still questioned.

"It's Abi—Abigail Potter, now Longbottom," put in Sirius, "She's my mum and Freddie's Aunty too."

"Oh so your related" asked Alice who wheld Renesmee's arm.

"Yeah"

"But you look so different, what with James's brown hair and brown eyes, Sirius has dark brown hair and green eyes and Freddie has red hair and blue eyes."

"Yeah, you'd never think that we were related," Freddie said.

"Yeah, well are all your familys Gryffindor's?" asked Edward.

"My bro Tom is in Hufflepuff, sis, Nymphadora is in Ravenclaw" said Sirius.

"All mine are in Gryffindor" said James.

"Hannah's in Huff, gotta feeling the girls will be in Ravenclaw" said Freddie.

SQUAWK SQUAWK SQUAWK SQUAWK SQUAWK SQUAWK SQUAWK

"Tandor…what's he doing here, oh no it's a howler, what havi I done?" asked James looking around, as the howler exploded:

SIRIUS BLACKE LONGBOTTOM!

JAMES LUPIN POTTER!

FREDERICK ARTHUR WEASLEY!

IT WAS IMMATURE TO SEND ANDROMEDA, ROXANNA AND POLLYANNA A HOGWARTS TIOLET SEAT. NOT FUNNY. DON'T STEP A TOE OUT OF LINE OR WE'LL YOU RIGHT HOME!

Puff it was gone.

"Love you too Granmum" muttered Sirius.

"We weren't going to step a toe out of line" said Freddie.

"But we might now" added James.

"How did you get the toilet seat to them?" asked Renesmee smiling at James. James felt glad.

"Well we summoned the toilet seats round mid-night, shrunk them to the size of tooth picks and stuck them in envelopes addressed to our sisters, called our owls, Tandor, Mitas, Juran, to fly them home. So obviously they wake, found the owls, opened it, toilet seats were full sized, with a note. The exact on that fell out of the howler:

Dear Dromeda, Polly and Roxy,

Since you can not be here we thought

We'd send you a souvenir.

Treasure these toilet seats with your lives.

Love James, Sirius and Freddie.

"Cool, your owls gorgeous James" said Renesmee, "This is my owl," she whistled. A bright blue owl flew towards them. "This is Mikros, one of my charms spells went wrong."


End file.
